


The Right Person

by Amberina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I gay. Sometimes. With the right person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Person

"Buffy! Oh my god, it's been so long!" Willow exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as she threw her arms around her friend. "How are you? How's Dawn? How are you?"

Buffy glanced around the house Giles had set up in Cleveland. It was crawling with slayerly-types, which Buffy had expected. She hadn't quite expected Willow to be there, though. Last she heard, she was still down in South America. "I'm good! Better than good, I am great!" Buffy paused, and rubbed her friend's back. It had been so long. "How are you?" After a moment, "Where's Kennedy?"

Willow let go and backed up a bit, "Oh well, Kennedy and I had some problems."

Buffy arched an eyebrow, and offered herself up as friend and confidant. "Wanna talk about it, Will?"

Willow shrugged, shaking her head. "Nah, it's just... when I came up here, she stayed down there. With a lovely woman named Patricia."

"Oh." Buffy wasn't quite sure what to say, so she just hugged Willow again.

 

Willow led Buffy to her room, and shut the door behind her. Buffy looked nervous, but kind of horny, which was good. Willow could work with that. Buffy sat down on the bed Willow was using, and Willow sat beside her.

"Buffy?" Willow said, and the blond girl, her friend, turned to her. Willow searched Buffy's eyes for any hint of misgivings and upon finding none, leaned in and kissed her, slow and sexy. Every stroke of her tongue designed to turn Buffy on.

 

"I had the biggest crush on you," Willow took another sip of her wine, and added, "It was so stupid. You don't... gay," Willow said, her voice and face conspiring to give away the fact that she really wished the words she spoke were false. She was probably more than a little drunk.

Buffy looked down, feeling a small blush across her face. "I... gayed. I mean, I - I'm not entirely straight. There was gayage in there... in Italy... in the bathroom of this nightclub. Oh my god, Will, it was - " Buffy caught herself and realized that maybe, just maybe, she'd had more than she should have to drink. "And in conclusion, I gay. Sometimes." A sip of her wine. "With the right person."

 

Buffy's fingers were toying with the edges of Willow's shirt, before they went under it. Willow tried to keep her moan down as she felt Buffy's fingers trailing up her stomach, and her rib cage, and finally, over her breast. Buffy's fingers lightly stroked her nipples, and Willow began to lick down Buffy's neck.

After a moment, Willow asked, a little nervous of Buffy's answer, "Are you sure you want to do this, Buffy?"

Buffy answered her by rubbing Willow's nipple harder, and then twisting it gently. Her hands were shaking slightly, though.

 

"Is it weird that I miss high school?" Willow asked, curling up in the porch swing Giles had had installed. She rested her head against Buffy, and Buffy stroked her hair.

Buffy considered it for a moment. "Well, unless you have a giant snake fetish - "

"I got over that in my freshman year of college," Willow said sleepily, and looked up at Buffy with a small, cute, Willow-y grin.

"Then it's pretty weird. I wouldn't go back there for all the money in the world." Buffy paused. "Okay, enough money, and I'd go anywhere, but that's only because it's hard to keep Dawn living the lifestyle she is accustomed to! I mean, she wants all these silly extravagances like food, and - and clothing!"

A small, but very cold, gust of wind hit them, and they both shivered. Cleveland was chilly in October, especially at night. "Maybe we should go in," Willow suggested and Buffy had to agree.

 

Willow pulled Buffy's jeans off, with a little help from the other woman, and then she ran her hand up Buffy's thigh, and the blonde seemed to instinctively raise her hips up.

Willow looked her friend straight in the eye as she slipped a few fingers into Buffy's panties. Buffy's eyes fluttered as Willow brushed a finger across her clit.

She teased Buffy for a little bit, and then she decided it was time to get rid of the underwear. Buffy raised her hips up as Willow pulled the panties off, and then it was nothing but Buffy under her.

Willow stroked up Buffy's inner thigh, and licked up the other one. Buffy moaned something that sounded suspiciously like "please," so Willow decided to give her friend what she wanted. Willow began to make love to her friend, licking, sucking, and rubbing until Buffy came under her tongue.

 

The bedside clock read one in the afternoon. Buffy blinked sleepily, trying to piece together the night before. She remembered Willow. A lot of Willow.

Her friend was snuggled up beside her, and Buffy was suddenly very aware of both of their nudity under the covers. Willow turned towards Buffy, stirring in her sleep, and her bare hip brushed against Buffy's. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," Willow said lazily, draping her arm over Buffy. She nuzzled her face against Buffy's shoulder, and suddenly Buffy felt all her initial panic melt away.

She was with Willow. There shouldn't be panic there. "Morning." She just didn't know how they'd explain to Giles. Buffy suddenly remembered moaning loudly, and she hoped the walls of the house were thick. She really hoped they were thick.


End file.
